


Aren't you a beta, sir?

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alex flirts w lafa and laurens in front of burr and he gets lowkey jealous, alpha!lafayette, also a rewrite of aaron burr sir, beta!burr, beta!mulligan, burr is the mom friend, in which aaron burr doesnt know that he loves hamilton the second he laid eyes on him, omega!hamilton, omega!laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Abo from me :,) coming in strong guys. </p><p>A rewrite of Aaron's and Alex's first time meeting. Plus intro to the bar where Burr really doesn't know what to do with a young, scrappy, and hungry omega like Hamilton, but falling in love lowkey is an option. While Hamilton wants to do everything but listen to a reasonable beta. <br/>--</p><p>“Sir!” Hamilton started, running his hand through his hair. “I heard your name at Princeton. See I was seeking an accelerated course of study. Now I know it’s not…” he made a strained face, struggling for the right word, “common for omegas to do so-- a buddy of yours sure said so. So I may have… punched him.” There was that awkward laugh again. It would have been attractive had Burr not been a bit taken back by the sheer bluntness he spoke with. </p><p>“It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials…?” </p><p>“You punched the bursar?” Burr didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He never heard of an omega being so openly violent. He let out a whistle as Hamilton’s face lit up, like he was proud of himself.</p><p>“Yes!” Hamilton grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't you a beta, sir?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I realize some people who read my other ABO stuff are new to the concept, my world is set up that sex (male and female in the simplest of terms here because this is the late 1700's-1800's no one knew what intersex is) is different from endotype. Endotype being alpha, beta, omega. Male alphas are considered the top of the food chain, then male betas, then male omegas are a tie with female alphas on the stance of being taken seriously. Female anythings still can't vote etc, but male omegas are just now getting the rights given their "weaker" bodies and how they're more "prone" to be effected by strong emotions. Endotype is different from sex here. So male omegas get to hold government position, but female alphas do not. However male omegas are still considered frail, and treated very poorly among their fellow male alphas and betas.

Burr wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think when he turned to face the stranger who tugged on his arm in the middle of the busy road. When he first laid eyes on the stranger, he had a bad feeling. That gut instinct that screamed “run,” but the call of a siren with a pretty face was smiling hopefully at him. 

“Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?” 

The kid looked tired, bags heavy under his eyes, his hair unkempt, the look of second-hand clothing on him, and more notably, he was an omega looking lost in the confusion of the streets. Yet there was something else about him, he had a glow that screamed untapped potential. Or was it danger? 

“That depends, who’s asking?” 

He let out a shy laugh, “oh, well sure, sir,” stepping back to give Burr his space before offering his hand to him. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir.” Burr took his hand hesitantly, listening to him go on. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Burr offered a tight smile,“I’m getting nervous,” he joked, but this Hamilton kid took him seriously. His eyes widening as he pulled back and put his hands up. 

“Sir!” Hamilton started, running his hand through his hair. “I heard your name at Princeton. See I was seeking an accelerated course of study. Now I know it’s not…” he made a strained face, struggling for the right word, “ _common_ for omegas to do so-- a buddy of yours sure said so. So I may have… punched him.” There was that awkward laugh again. It would have been attractive had Burr not been a bit taken back by the sheer bluntness he spoke with. 

“It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials…?” 

“You punched the bursar?” Burr didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He never heard of an omega being so openly violent. He let out a whistle as Hamilton’s face lit up, like he was proud of himself.

“Yes!” Hamilton grinned, “I wanted to do what you did.” Burr wasn’t so certain that punching the bursar was a good start. “Graduate in two years, and join the revolution! But this alpha looked at me like I was stupid! I’m not stupid.” He insisted, his eyebrows furrowing. He took a second to collect himself before forcing a smile back on his face. “So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate in an alpha dominated state?” 

Burr’s jaw set. “It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed.” His very alpha parents that were insistent that their beta son follow suit in their honor. 

“You’re an orphan” Hamilton mused, then he let out a laugh. “Of course! I’m an orphan.” He indicated himself in a grand sweeping motion of his arms, as if they had some great thing in common by being orphans. Burr kept that strained smile on his face. “God, we should be able to prove we’re more than that! Worth more than any alpha could have bargained for.” 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Burr offered, putting his hand on the omega’s shoulder as he began to walk towards the pub across the street. Hamilton practically melted against his touch, his shoulders slumping as he let out a shaky sigh. Burr held his breath then, not used to having an omega react so strongly around him. 

“That would be nice.” 

“While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice.” Burr added, looking over at the other. Hamilton perked up, waiting for him to go on. “Talk less.” Then Hamilton’s face fell comedically. 

“W-what?” 

“Smile more.” Burr didn’t stop, “don’t let the the alphas know what you’re against or what you’re for.”

The omega let out a small “ha,” unsure how to take this so-called advice. 

“You can’t be serious…” 

Burr pulled back from Hamilton and waited to open the first door for him. He kept his hand on the handle and chuckled at the obvious distress coming off the omega in waves. He didn’t need to have a heightened sense of smell to scent how obvious Hamilton’s emotions were. 

“You want to get ahead?” 

“Well, yes.” Hamilton stared at him, waiting for the beta to open the door as he worried at his lip.

Burr looked him in the eyes, keeping his chin up high as he spoke with deliberation. “Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.” Hamilton opened his mouth, then promptly closed it as Burr finally pulled the door open and motioned for Hamilton to walk through. Then he ducked in after him as the noises of the bar began to set in around them. 

He put his hand on the small of the omega’s back again, directing the now quiet Hamilton to the front of the bar where he pulled him a stool. Hamilton didn’t protest as he sat down, slumped in the stool. It didn’t take a genius to see he was struggling to understand the kind of man Burr was from such a short conversation already. 

Burr was about to offer some form of comforting words until he noticed his so-called “friends” were in the building too. It shouldn’t have surprised him, seeming as John Laurens might as well have lived in the pub. He ordered two drinks, fulfilling the offer to the newly met omega as the other omega slid next to him with a grin on his face. 

“Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!” Laurens laughed, elbowing his company to attention before he sat down next to Burr, propping his chin up on the bar. Burr let out a troubled sigh, looking to Hamilton.

“Like I said.” He started before looking back to Laurens as Mulligan appeared behind him, a pint in hand. 

“Aaron Burr!” The beta slurred, probably just as drunk as Laurens, if the omega’s breath was anything to judge by. 

Before Burr could turn to introduce Hamilton, Lafayette was already scenting the omega from behind, touching his hand delicately. Hamilton’s smirk as he sat up straight and cocked his head to bear his neck made Burr roll his eyes. Some things really were biological and he couldn’t expect a scrappy looking omega not to preen at the attention of an alpha like Lafayette. 

“Give us a verse, drop some knowledge.” Lafayette challenged, taking a seat next to Hamilton. His eyes never left the omega, though he spoke to the beta. Burr rolled his eyes in disgust and cleared his throat, forcing the sweetest of smiles on his lips. 

“Good luck with all your revolution talk. While you’re rushing to fight, I’ll sit tight. We’ll see whose funeral is held on the boardwalk.”

“Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?” Laurens questioned as Lafayette and Mulligan booed at him. Burr didn’t care about them, but it was the frown plastered on his date’s face that had him second guessing himself. 

“If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?” Hamilton asked, lips tight together as he scanned his eyes over him disapprovingly. Burr felt a shiver down his spine at the judging glare from the omega. 

“Ohhh!” The three cheered, including one “I like this guy!” from Laurens. There was varying smug and impressed looks on everyone’s face but Burr’s. 

“Who’s this kid, Burr?” Lafayette clapped his hand on Hamilton’s shoulder, pulling the omega towards him. Hamilton didn’t falter, he laughed and leaned forward, winking at Laurens.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton, and I’m going to go far in this world.” 

\--

Burr barely drank, too mindful of his surroundings to get heavily intoxicated. Unlike the other four who spent the entire night dancing and shouting on the tables about the revolution, and just where the King of England (and France) could shove it. He wished his advice had stuck with Hamilton, because the omega just did not shut up. Once he started talking, he shot off every thought that came to his flirty drunk mind. 

It wasn’t enough to be the beta, the one always overlooked, but Hamilton had to cling to everyone in front of him. He wasn’t jealous, it was just an eyesore to see someone so intelligent embarrass himself so easily. Which is why when closing hour called, Burr was the one walking him to his hotel room and not any one of the pretty alphas or other omegas he hollered at. Especially not Lafayette and Laurens who booed at him for dragging the stumbling mess out of the bar. 

“You don’t even know me. Why do you think I can’t walk myself home?” Hamilton snapped, swaying as he strut down New York’s streets with an exasperated Burr at his heel. 

“Because, Alexander. I have a conscious. Letting you walk by yourself at this hour wouldn’t abode well to it.” Burr retorted, stretching his hand out to steady him. Hamilton paused, cocking his head at him as he looked the beta up and down. 

“Could have fooled me, sir.” 

Burr’s smile was forced, his fingers digging into the other’s arm as he took a deep breath. “Let’s just get you in bed.” 

It baffled Burr how this loud mouthed brat truly talked till he was on the verge of passing out. He rambled on in drunk musings about being independent, an omega with something to prove all the way till they made it to the hotel he was staying at. And Burr, like a gentlemen, walked him to his room.

“I could have managed.” Hamilton yawned, rubbing at his eye with his shoulder as Burr opened the door for him. 

The beta sighed impatiently, “goodnight sir.”

“I suspect I’ll be seeing a lot more of you in the days to come, sir?” Hamilton questioned, lingering at the doorway thoughtfully. Burr offered a polite smile in return, insisting with hand motions that Hamilton hurry to bed. 

“Goodnight, Alexander.” He shut the door on Hamilton, shaking his head as he sighed. What a handful he was, and no doubt was Hamilton right. Burr had the sinking feeling their lives would fixate on each other. The aftermath of a hurricane like that omega doesn’t just disappear after one encounter, the effects last a lifetime.

And the walk back home was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> pyrogavinofree on tumblr follow me! I have art and shit there and take requests. leave comments kudos etc. I'll be writing way more. eventually upping the rating on new fic. its just a lot easier to slam out t rated stuff than m or e. also ive been enjoying rewriting some of the songs for fun because its neat to play with the dialogue there. 
> 
> also literally all my abo fic are connected into one overlaping world. this goes with the other two ive written, even if it doesnt seem like it.


End file.
